Snake of the Festival
Snake of the Festival (祭礼の蛇, Sairei no Hebi), also known by his title, the God of Creation (創造神, Sōzōshin), is a powerful Crimson God who is the "Leader" (盟主, Meishu) of the Crimson Denizen organization Bal Masqué. He is the only Crimson Lord in Bal Masqué to have ever formed a contract; his partner being Yūji Sakai. He once possessed a name during his first arrival in this world, Fu Xi (伏羲 Fú Xī). He casts away his previous "dishonored" name and chooses to be named by his collaborating Mystes' name. Appearance This Crimson God appears as a massive green snake with various rows of spikes and rows of red dots covering it's body. It's face is also red with large and sharp teeth along with yellow eyes and black irises. In the novel, he is depicted as a complete black scaled snake with silvery eyes and shadow. Personality The God of Creation is cruel and would do anything to make his plans come true, but also noble. He has a kind side that he shows to his comrades and subjects. He also has wisdom when he acknowledged Yūji's philosophies and understood them. According to Yūji, he is quite talkative when it comes to granting people's wishes. Background Ancient War In ancient times, a Crimson God, that is the Snake of the Festival received many prayers from Crimson Denizen to create a world for them to live. He woke up from his sleep to answer those prayers by enacting a ritual to build a world of paradise, which was called the Great Binding Chain (大縛鎖, Daibakusa) for all Crimson Denizen to live in. He chose a certain place in the human world to perform the ritual but the process requires a massive amount of Power of Existence to do so and will cause a great distortion throughout the worlds. This plan caught the attention of the ancient Flame Haze. The ancient Flame Haze, led by "Weaver of Coffins" Tis, including Valac and Khamsin Nbh'w intercepted and disturbed the ritual thus creating the massive distortion that backfired upon the body of Snake of the Festival and sealed him inside the rift between two worlds, Abyss with some of the ancient Flame Haze. In that moment, Bel Peol took out her right eye and sent it to him. This object is later known as the Banner (旗標, Hatajirushi) which act as the transmitter for the Snake to send his special Unrestricted Spell, Psalm of the Grand Order to his Priestess and perform the famous "Grand Order". The reason of his imprisonment is because of his attempt to create a paradise for all Crimson Denizens in the real world. In this first attempt, he built it on this world, but was thwarted by Flame Haze who feared the consequence from his ambition. Later, when he is sealed in the Abyss, he has an idea of creating an entirely copy of this world instead. Plot Second Great War He was sealed for millennia after a great battle against Flame Haze, and later manages to influence Yūji Sakai into joining his side. He is currently leading the forces of Bal Masqué to extinguish the remaining Flame Haze and is preparing the creation of Xanadu in Misaki City, Japan, a heaven for Crimson Denizens. The Trinity, Sabrac, Rofocale, Dantalion and Domino accompanies him through the Path of Pilgrimage, the road he created inside the Abyss that leads to his true body inside the rift. With Hecate's ability to link with Bel Peol's right eye which acted as a transmitter the group successfully locates and revives the body and Bel Peol gets her eye back. During the return, they fought Shana's group and she fails to save Sabrac who deny her assistance and perished. After they come back from the rift, Bal Masqué becomes victorious over Flame Haze Army and they moves to Misaki City to perform the ritual to create Xanadu. After their long yearned plan successes, Bel Peol uses Tartaros to separate him and Yūji. She along with other Denizens crosses to the newly created world. As the the only Trinity left, she ordered the disband of Bal Masqué and wander the world, waiting his next return indicating Bal Masqué will be reestablish once again. He himself shall be deep sleep again, watching Yuji and return when he wants to grant wishes again. Relationships Snake of the Festival sees his followers, especially the Trinity, like his own children since he is their creator. He sometimes calls Bel Peol and Hecate his "daughters". Powers and Abilities Power of Creation : The Snake of the Festival has the power to create many magnificent structures throughout the story: the Great Binding Chain (大縛鎖, Daibakusa), the very first city he created to grant Crimson Denizens' wish during an ancient time; the Divine Gate (神門, Shinmon), the gateway to the Rift between two worlds; Path of Pilgrimage (詣道, Keidō), the fragile road leading to his sealed body; the Sanctuary (祭殿, Saiden), where his true body is put into slumber and the Heaven Stairs (天梯, Tentei), which leads to Xanadu. Divine Summonings Saiki Reisō (祭基礼創, Ritual-Grounding, Ceremony-Creation): This is a summoning ceremony unique to Snake of the festival and his one and only contractor Yuji Sakai. It summons his power over "Creation" and "Settlement" to create anything. Like all other summoning of Gods, it requires the sacrifice for the spell to work. This Divine Summoning is used at the creation of Xanadu, and he uses his servant Hecate as a sacrifice. Quotes *(when Snake of the Festival is merging with Yūji Sakai) "So you've made your decision, Sakai Yuji. You're the one and only human that will walk with me." *(Sakai Yūji to Yoshida Kazumi and Eita Tanaka) "He is quite talkative when it comes to granting peoples wishes." *(The Snake of the Festival's parting words to the Flame Haze) "Rejoice, Flame Haze! Rejoice, Flame of Heaven! The law prohibiting the consumption of any humans in the new world has been integrated! Your ardent wish. Your fight. It was meaningful!" Trivia *He has many nicknames dubbed by both Crimson Denizens and Flame Haze including "Black God", "Monster that breaks Heaven and swallows Earth" and "God out of a Fairytale". *His flame color is described as the "color which blotted everything into darkness". Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Betrayed villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Leader Category:Warmonger Category:Mass Murderer Category:Honorable Villains Category:Possessor Category:Monsters Category:Extremists Category:Snakes Category:Omnipotents Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:In love villains Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Fighter Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Brutes Category:Swordsmen Category:Deities Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fearmongers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Shakugan No Shana villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Successful Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Amoral Category:Necessary Evil Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Teleporters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Giant Monsters Category:Voodoo Category:Warlocks Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Supreme Beings Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Thought-Forms Category:Necromancers Category:Satan Category:Anti Heroes Category:Multi-beings Category:Fragment Villains Category:Lover Stealers